


Sometimes you need a little help

by icestone426



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Collars, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Louis, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icestone426/pseuds/icestone426
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why can’t I do this? Why can’t I be a sub for you Harry?” Harry leans down and kisses Louis. “It is alright you are perfect Louis.” Harry cups Louis’s chin and guides him up to lay with him. “I am not perfect Harry! I can’t even be a sub for you!” Louis sobs grabbing Harry’s shirt and pulls on it stretching the neck line. “Louis I think we may need a little more help?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes you need a little help

Louis’s heart was racing. “Get on your knees.” Louis fell to his knees hurting as they collided with the carpet. “Good pet.” Louis cringed at the name of pet. “Come here.” Louis crawled over to Harry sitting right in between his legs. “Louis?” Louis couldn’t make eye contact with Harry it would hurt him knowing that he doesn’t feel comfortable. “Harry.” Louis whispers tears coming into his blue eyes. “Why can’t I do this? Why can’t I be a sub for you Harry?” Harry leans down and kisses Louis. “It is alright you are perfect Louis.” Harry cups Louis’s chin and guides him up to lay with him. “I am not perfect Harry! I can’t even be a sub for you!” Louis sobs grabbing Harry’s shirt and pulls on it stretching the neck line. “Louis I think we may need a little more help?” Louis is still shaking his breath coming out in small pants. “What if I can’t do this? What are we going to do Harry?” Their sex life has been rough with all the recent touring and Louis can’t get the relaxation he needs so Harry suggested that they try doing what Zayn and Liam did. Domination and Subbing. “How the fuck would we ask for advice Harry?” Louis screams into the room. After the ringing in Harry’s ear passes he kisses Louis’s head and pulls his phone off of the table and opens it and puts his phone up to his ear.

“Hello?” Liam’s voice rung into the phone. “Is something wrong Harry?” Louis looks up in shock his eyes a little red from his tears. “Yes.” Harry responds and begins to pet Louis’s hair and Louis begins to close his eyes, he is relaxed. “What is your problem Harry?” It is no surprise to Harry when Louis’s chest begins to fall more calmly, Louis is now asleep. Harry notes that Liam doesn’t sound rushed, he is calm he knows that something isn’t a major problem. “We need some help.” Harry rambles and stops because he loves when Louis falls asleep and he is calm. “With what Harry?” Harry takes a deep breath and realizes that in the end this may benefit Louis and himself the best. “Domination and Subbing.” Harry can literally hear Liam smirking through the phone. “Are you and Louis having problems?” Harry nods but realizes that Liam can’t see him. “Yeah we can’t seem to get Louis down and have him stay down.” Harry breaks off taking a deep breath. “We don’t know what we are doing wrong.” Liam doesn’t respond for a long time. “We have tried everything on the internet Liam, we just need some advice.” Liam takes a deep breath. “You sure you have tried everything.” Harry sighs and begins to feel himself forming tears in his eyes. “Yes and Liam I want this so bad.” Liam gasps and quickly assures Harry that it is going to be alright. “Harry it is going to be alright.” Harry takes a deep breath and feels his breath evening out. “Maybe Louis just needs someone to show him how he can go into subspace.” Harry perks up and feels his heart rate accelerate. “What do you mean?” Liam sighs almost irritated that Harry isn’t understanding what is going on. “Why don’t Zayn and I come and help Louis experience subspace for the first time?” Harry was nodding suddenly his head felt dizzy. Harry was picturing Louis on his knees with Zayn right next to him and he couldn’t prevent the pulse that went through his body. “Harry?” Liam is asking. “Yeah.” Harry is taking deep breaths. “Yeah lets do this.” Liam laughs. “We will see you tomorrow then.” Liam says and hangs up the phone. Harry keeps petting his hair. “Looks like Louis will be having a good day tomorrow.”

“What was that about?” Zayn knew that it was Harry calling he just didn’t know what it was about. “It looks like we won’t be playing tonight.” Zayn whines he has missed his Liam and he just wants to please him. “Why not?” Zayn sits down on the floor and rests his head on Liam’s knee. He doesn’t know why he is doing this but his body does it out of natural reaction. “We need you to help Louis enter subspace.” Liam runs his hand through Zayn’s hair trying to calm him down. “Okay.” Zayn nods his head. “I am sorry.” Liam leans down and removes Zayn’s collar which makes Zayn whine. It was a dark brown collar with a golden tag with Zayn’s name on it. “Do you want to keep it on?” Zayn nods his head. “You can keep it on for a few more minutes.” Zayn nods his head and leans it back on Liam’s knee. “Thank you.” Zayn whispers and closes his eyes and enjoys the feeling of Liam’s warm hands running through his hair. Zayn doesn’t know how much time passes but when he feels the clamps come undone on his neck he knows that he can’t say anything. “Thank you.” Zayn whispers and Liam leans down and kisses him. “You did amazing.” Liam kisses him again and lifts him off the floor. “Time for us to go to bed would you say?” Zayn nods his head and follow Liam into their shared bedroom. They both remove their shirts until they are in their boxers and climb into bed. “Go to sleep Zayn.” Liam tells Zayn and his body seems to shut down and he falls asleep after whispering a small I love you.

Louis doesn’t know what happened but he feels his whole body surrounded by warmth that he knows that is Harry. “Good morning.” Louis whispers and kisses Harry shoulder. It was where his head was sleeping so he didn’t mind that taste of his drool that much. “Louis I have something to tell you.” Harry is saying and is rubbing his shoulder. Louis didn’t know that if this was a bad thing or a good thing. “What is it?” Louis asks his heart rate picking up, did he do something wrong again? “Louis it is alright.” Harry kisses his neck and he knows that he is alright, he hasn’t done anything wrong. “I called Liam.” Harry says quickly. “You what?” Louis begins to feel his heart race. “What did he say?” Harry smiles and kisses his head. “They will both be coming here later today and will help us get you into subspace.” Louis raises his head and looks into Harry’s green eyes. Harry smiles seeing how excited and the happiness in Louis’s eyes. Louis actually wants to do this and that makes it worth it. “Really?” Louis asks again and when Harry nods Louis leans in and kisses him. It wasn’t full of lust it was chaste and sweet something that was Louis and Harry. “I love you.” Louis says as his eyes are closed leaning against Harry’s forehead. “I love you too.” Harry whispers and they stay like that for a while, just enjoying each others presence. During that moment of course Louis’s stomach had to grumble. “You hungry?” Harry laughs and begins to climb out of the bed. Harry sleeps in the nude and it wasn’t like Louis didn’t mind the view anyway. “Yes.” Louis smiles and climbs out of the bed and throws on some sweatpants and a sweater. He just wants to be comfortable knowing that he is going to have his clothes off later during the day. “Lets go and make some breakfast.” Harry takes Louis’s hand and leads him to sit on a barstool in their kitchen. It was large and had an island that had a stovetop built right into it. Harry begins to cook them breakfast. Louis doesn’t pay that much attention instead trying to focus on catching up with meetings and events that are going to happen once they start touring again. “Breakfast is ready.” Harry puts a plate in front of Louis. Harry digs right into his healthy breakfast. It wasn't anything special some eggs and some vegetables that Louis couldn’t identify. Louis ate it without minding because even though it may be loaded with vegetables Harry makes it taste amazing. Harry’s phone rings and they know it is Liam. They all have assigned ringtones for each of the boys so they know if they should answer the phone right away or not. “Are you ready?” Harry again tries to nod and see if Liam will understand. “Yeah.” Liam takes a deep breath. “Did Louis eat?” Harry smiles feeling proud that he is taking care of Louis. “Yes he just ate.” Louis turns around and looks at Harry with an emotion he knows. “Come over when you can.” Harry responds and hangs up the phone and walks over to Louis and wraps him up. “Hey it is okay Louis.” Louis nods his head and rests against Harry’s chest. “Liam was just making sure you had something to eat because this isn’t going to be easy for you Louis.” Louis nods his head and looks into Harry’s green eyes and just smiles. “I really don’t deserve you.” Louis whispers and kisses Harry again. “Yes you do.” Louis hops off the counter and grabs his dishes and loads them into the dishwasher. “Good.” Harry walks over and kisses Louis again. Louis has his face turn red. “Don’t worry.” Harry takes his hand and leads him into the living room. “Louis I think we need to talk about something before Zayn and Liam come over.” Louis looks scared yet Harry’s smile signals him that it is going to be alright. “When they come over they are going to see you naked and you may feel uncomfortable, but if you don’t want to do this domination and subbing thing just stop and we will Louis. Don’t feel like that you have to do this all by yourself.” Harry kisses Louis’s cheek. Louis nods his head. “I will say stop if I need you to stop. I want to do this Harry, I want to do it for you.” Harry nods his head and kisses Louis again. “This is also about you not just me.” Louis nods and that is when they hear a door knock. “How long have we been on this couch?” Louis asks while laughing. “I don’t know.” Harry shrugs his shoulders and walks over to the door. “Hello?” Harry asks while opening up the door, his heart races knowing that Zayn and Liam are here and what is going to happen. He wants it, now.

“Come in.” Harry ushers them in with a smile on his face. He notices that Liam has a black leather bag and doesn’t know what is inside that bag. “Hello.” Liam says walking into the living room. Harry and Louis didn’t expect Zayn to fall and sit right at his feet head facing the carpet. “What?” Louis asks sitting down next to Zayn. “What are you doing?” Zayn doesn’t move his head. “Master likes it when I sit at his feet.” Louis looks up at Liam shocked. Liam just smirks at Louis. “You like being good for your Master don’t you Zayn?” Zayn nods his head quickly and doesn’t move his head. “Go and get our bag.” Liam commands in a voice Louis has never heard before. He almosts wants to go and get the bag for Liam. Almost. Harry watches as Zayn gets up on his feet and almost runs to get the bag and puts back on the couch and goes back to his knees Zayn’s head resting on Liam’s knee. “Good boy.” Liam praises Zayn with a kiss to his hair and leans back on the couch beginning to pet Zayn’s hair again. “How?” Louis is asking trying to move and see how Zayn is sitting on Liam’s knee, Zayn looks at peace like nothing is bothering him. Zayn is beginning to have some hair grow back after he shaved it so Liam did have something to run his hands through. “You train him.” Liam says simply like it was going to solve all his problems. “How?” Harry asks and he is still standing by the door it is obvious Harry is hard because you can see Harry’s cock right through his jeans. “You take control.” Liam pulls Zayn’s hair and he moans. “Don’t let them get away with anything.” Liam says. “Zayn?” Liam asks and Zayn looks up at Liam his eyes are glassy more foggy than normal. “Why don’t you take Louis into the bedroom and get him ready for Harry?” Zayn nods his head and grabs Louis’s hand. “Yes, Master.” Zayn runs off and has Louis in tote right behind him. “How?” Harry asks once they are out of sight and the door is closed. Harry noticed that the bag was missing. “What was in that bag?” Liam smirks. “Don’t worry it will help Louis get into subspace easier.” Harry walks over and sits down on the couch. “Liam what if this doesn’t work?” Liam looks at Harry and his eyes get softer. “It will.” Liam sounds confident. “What do I do then to make sure that it works?” Liam reaches over and grabs his shoulder. “You need to take control. You need to be confident and let Louis know that if he falls into subspace and you will be there to take care of him.” Harry nods his head. “Now stand up.” Harry does as he is told and catches how Liam’s tone is different. “You have to be the voice of reason. You have to be fully confident.” Harry nods his head. “There is also something you need to be aware of as well.” Liam tone softens again. “You need to be prepared for whatever Louis says in there.” Harry nods his head. “He may say something that isn’t normal for him. When Zayn first called me Master it caught me off guard, I didn’t know what to do.” Liam takes a deep breath. “You have to be cool with it because if you don’t they fall out of subspace and they will feel like they can’t talk to you about it. If something weird happens that makes you uncomfortable you talk about it after or calmly talk Louis down okay?” Harry nods his head and knows what to expect. Liam looks at his watch. “Give them a few more minutes.” Liam sits down on the couch and Harry follows. “Why?” Liam smirks. “You will see why.”

When Zayn dragged Louis into the bedroom he shut the door and immediately went to work. He was told by his Master that he has the job to try to get Louis into head space and he was going to try. “What is going on Zayn?” Zayn took the bag and threw it on the floor. “Louis on your knees.” Louis gets on his knees. Zayn also gets on his knees as well trying to show that him and Louis are equal here. “Why are you doing this Zayn?” Louis asks making eye contact in what feels like the first time since this whole thing started. “I want you to learn how amazing subspace can be.” Louis nods his head. Louis wants this, wants this for Harry. “Do you have a safeword?” Zayn asks. “What is that for?” Zayn smiles. “It is something that you need to say if you want Harry to stop  what he is doing.” Louis nods his head. “I got it.” Zayn nods his head and unzips the bag. Louis’s heart race accelerates not knowing what is inside of the bag. “What is it?” Zayn asks. “Banana.” Louis decides. “Alright.” Zayn pulls out what looks like a collar? “What is that for?” Louis asks. Zayn points at himself. “Master likes me to wear a collar to remind him that I am his.” Louis for some reason understands. Zayn pulls out another collar that shocks Louis it is bright green and reminds Louis of Harry. “Would you like to wear this?” Louis sees the collar and feels his head go fuzzy a little, his heart rate increasing. He wanted the collar he doesn’t know why but he wants it. “Yes.” Louis answers more breathless than he thought. “When Master and Harry come in you hold them out in your hand they will put it on you.” Louis nods his head knowing that Harry is going to watch him. Zayn crawls back over with a black cloth in his hand. “This is going to help you.” Zayn explains and crawls behind Louis. Zayn reaches around and ties a black cloth around Louis’s eyes blocking Louis’s vision. “Don’t worry about what is going on.” Zayn whispers into his ear slowly his voice lower than usual. “Just.” Zayn takes a deep breath and takes his hands and rubs them down Louis’s arms. “Let.” Zayn says again rubbing his arms voice getting quieter more distant. “Go.” Louis can feel the effect on his body. Harry is going to watch him. Harry will take care of him. “Hold out your hand.” Zayn whispers and Louis does that with the collar in his hand his whole body vibrating. He feels fuzzy and far away yet not to far. When Louis hears a knock at the door his head and body begin to get scared he doesn’t know why but it does.

“Ready?” Liam asks before he steps in with Harry right on your trail. “Good job.” Liam walks over and takes the collar from Zayn’s hand and clasps it around Zayn’s neck. “Such a good job.” Liam kisses Zayn letting their lips meet in a rhythm that can be done by practice. “Louis.” Harry tips Louis’s chin up. “I am going to take off the eye cloth okay?” Harry unties the string and removes it from Louis’s eyes. Once Louis’s eyes adjust he sees green and with his body being so relaxed he doesn’t second think what he says next. “Daddy.” Louis whispers and Harry doesn’t show shock. Instead Harry smirks and kisses Louis. “Want Daddy to take care of you?” Louis nods his head and reaches out with a collar. “Would you like me to put this on you?” Harry asks with a voice that Louis knows that he doesn’t have a choice. Louis nods his head anyways and when he hears the clasp connect with a snap Louis head becomes heavy and he can’t think. “Please.” Is all Louis can think of when he realizes how hard he is in his sweat pants. When Harry begins to take off Louis’s sweater they hear a bang and look over at Liam seeing that Zayn is shoved against the floor. “Want me to feed you?” Liam is asking, not really when he shoves his cock down Zayn’s throat. “Like it when I feed you my cock?” Zayn moans but it sounds choked as Liam keeps pushing down his mouth. Harry’s dick twitches when he sees the sight but turns his attention back to Louis. “Want to suck Daddy’s cock?” Louis whines. “Daddy please.” Harry finishes taking off Louis’s clothes and his clothes included. Harry stands up and forces Louis to sit up on his knees so that he is right in front of Harry’s cock. “Suck.” Harry commands and Louis moans and Harry pushes his cock right into Louis’s mouth. “Look at how well he is taking it Zayn.” Louis doesn't pay attention to the others because this is his Daddy’s cock. He is here for Daddy. Louis takes as much of Harry’s cock into his mouth. With what he can’t reach he takes his hands and wraps it around Harry. When his hand get slapped away Louis looks up at Harry. “No touching unless I tell you too.” Louis nods his head, or at least tries.

“Shit.” Liam moans and continues to thrust in and out of Zayn’s mouth precome collecting around Zayn’s lips. “Taking it like a fucking whore.” Zayn is moving his lower body to get some friction Liam isn’t granting. “Swallow my cum.” Liam says and throws his head back as Zayn’s mouth begins to fill with Liam’s cum some of it leaks out. Liam pulls out and uses his thumb to feed Zayn the rest of his cum. “Good boy.” Liam praises and gets off of Zayn’s chest. “Going to prep you.” Liam taps Zayn’s ass and Zayn follows the small order and gets on his hands and knees. “Such a good boy.” Zayn moans when Liam grabs the back of Zayn’s collar and kisses him choking Zayn a little. “Going to fuck you and treat you like the whore you are.” Liam shoves two fingers that are covered in lube right into Zayn. Liam slaps Zayn’s ass and Zayn can’t make anymore noises. Can’t form any words with how amazing he feels. He forgets Louis and Harry are in the room until he hears Harry moan.

“Louis.” Harry drags out as he covers Louis’s face with his cum. Harry takes his hands and rubs Louis’s cheeks. “So beautiful with my cum all over your face.” Louis is leaning into the touch. Harry didn’t realize how much he loved the collar until right now. Making Louis’s claimed. “Stand up.” Harry commands dragging Louis up by the collar. Louis was shocked that his legs could still hold his weight considering how far away his body felt right now. “You are doing so well my baby boy.” Harry pushes Louis back until he is on the bed. Harry was surprised that he didn’t hit Zayn and Liam on the floor.

Harry became hard when he heard Liam fucking Zayn holding his collar pushing Zayn’s face into his chest almost folding Zayn in half. Zayn keeps gasping his body like water bouncing up and down as Liam pounds in him. “Cum.” Was all Zayn said and he was cuming spilling all over Liam’s chest and his head falling his body falling back on the floor Liam releasing and letting go of Zayn’s collar. “Holy shit.” Liam says and picks up Zayn and tells Harry that he is going to be heading off to the guest room.

“Just us Louis.” Harry assures Louis once the door is closed. Harry moves his hands up and down Louis body. “How are you feeling?” Harry is hoping to get an answer, he isn’t going to push it like Liam did. He wants to treasure this moment. “Fuzzy.” Louis whispers and leans back against the sheets letting his body sink further into them. “You are so amazing and I love you Louis.” Louis seems to be responding but his body responds faster pushing up against Harry’s stomach. “Daddy.” Louis whispers feeling him lose control of his body. Louis is enjoying the pleasure. “Daddy is going to take care of you right now.” Harry reaches over and grabs the lube and covers his hand with it. “Ready baby?” Louis nods his head and Harry can’t help but stare with Louis looking so fucked out already he doesn’t know if he will last that long inside of Louis. Harry begins to push one finger inside Louis gasping at the feeling. “Daddy.” Louis gasps and moves his body against the finger, his body welcoming Harry’s fingers. “Did you prepare yourself already?” Harry knows that Louis likes to prep himself when Harry isn’t around to make it better for Harry. Louis nods his head. “Yes Daddy.” Harry awards Louis by pressing in another digit. Quickly adding another one. Louis moans his back arching off the bed his whole body feeling like it was on fire. “Ready for me?” Harry asks after precum leaking on Louis’s stomach after his prostate was hit with Harry’s fingers. Louis is nodding his head the only thing his body could do. “You sure?” Harry always double checks. “Yes Daddy.” Louis says and Harry pushes in. “So tight for me baby.” Harry praises and continues to push in until Louis is full. Louis suddenly went into a high where his body was taken away to a warm place. He could feel his body being moved and something moving inside of him, it felt so amazing no wonder why Zayn loves it. “Cum.” Is the only word Louis hears and he is screaming his whole body rocking and his body feeling like fire and is passing through his body. “You are so good for me Louis.” Louis begins to feel the sensation of sunbathing on his body and is replaced by something holding him. “You were so perfect and amazing I love you Louis.” Louis can feel his fingers again. “There we go.” Harry smiles at him once Louis opens his eyes and kisses him. “How do you feel?” Louis nods his head yes like it is the perfect response to the question. “Warm.” Louis says and pushes his head into Harry’s chest and breaths letting Harry surround him. “You were so perfect Louis.” Louis feels a hand running through his hair and feels that the collar has been taken off. “I love you.” Louis whispers and lets his eyes close and his body melt away into sleep. “I love you too.”

**  
**“Do you think they liked it?” Liam asks as he hold Zayn to his chest. Aftercare wasn’t to hard for them considering they have been doing Domination for a while. “Yes.” Zayn answers honestly and leans up and kisses Liam. “Harry was an excellent dom.” Zayn notes while playing with Liam’s fingers. He doesn’t know where he got the habit from but he does know that it makes him feel comfortable and relaxed. “I don’t know what took them so long to have Louis go into his subspace.” Liam rambles. Zayn looks up at Liam. “Sometimes you just gotta ask for help.” Liam laughs and kisses Zayn on the forehead and lips. “Yeah, I suppose.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work on Archive of our Own! I thank you all for reading this and if something is wrong please tell me! I will fix it or change it! Thank you and leave Kudos or comments if you like! I love you all and Stay Strong and thank you for reading this!


End file.
